Aventuras y Problemas
by Gothic Black
Summary: Solo seran pequeños One-shots de los personajes de Blue. Y si, en uno o dos capitulos va haber romance. El primer capitulo (o algunos) sera como la pelicula EG, ósea, los personajes seran multicolores. Mi primer Fic oficial. Disfruten.
1. Convivencia de campo

**Capitulo 1:- Convivencia de Campo**

Comet, un joven morado claro de cabello azul, comenzaba a despertar con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, miró el pasto. Esperen ¿pasto? Su último recuerdo fue estar en su cama ¿además era de…día? Vio a su lado, Space, una joven blanca de cabello amarillo limón, dormía profundamente.

**—Se ve hermosa** —Comet enseguida sacudió su cabeza **— ¡¿pero que rayos pienso?!—**suspiro resignado y movió un poco a Space.

**— ¿Huh?—**Space abrió los ojos y se encontró con el joven de cabello azul**— ¿Comet? ¿Qué haces en mi…?**—entonces se fija que no esta en su cuarto, y se levanta, Comet la mira —**nunca dije nada… ¿Dónde estamos?—**

**—En un bosque —**Comet se levanta **— ¿pero que estamos haciendo aquí?—**

**—Sencillo—**una voz se escucha a lo largo del claro en el que estaban, tanto Space como Comet se ponen en posiciones de ataque para cualquier cosa que les pudiera sorprender**— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me reconocen?—**

**—Esa voz…—**murmura Space **— ¿Confusion?—**

**—Bravo Space bravo —**felicitó Confusion, un hombre blanco de cabello gris con una raya apenas visible de negro— **al parecer Space es más rápida que tu Star—**

**—Por última vez, es _Comet _Star_—_**corrigió Comet, claramente molesto.

**—Comet, Star. Da lo mismo ¿no?—**habló Confusion, apareciendo entre los dos—**además ¿no les parece hermosa esta dimensión?—**

**—A mi me parece más extraña que hermosa** —mencionó Comet, mirando sus manos—**me siento raro—**

**—No es de extrañar eso, tú ultima vez como humano fue hace 2 años—**recordó Confusion apareciendo delante de ellos.

**—Bueno, a mi esta dimensión me parece…rara** —habló Space mirando a su alrededor**— ¿nos has traído a un bosque? ¿Por?—**

**—Para que ustedes dos aprendan a convivir, ya me está hartando verlos pelear**—aclaró Confusion**—sin mencionar que como tú Comet eres el guardia personal de Space, se deben llevar bien; aparte, los dos son unicornios ¿me equivoco?—**

**—Te detesto—**murmuró por lo bajo Comet

**— ¡Confusion! Tienes suerte de que Water nos haya prohibido hacerte algo, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, te juro que te lanzo un rayo ahora mismo**—protestó Space

**—Pero no puedes**—Confusion le sacó levemente la lengua, a lo que Space se tuvo que contener de mandarlo a volar**—traten de llevarse bien, y no se destruyan entre si—**aclaró antes de irse, Space y Comet se quedaron viendo al aire con una expresión de '¿en serio?'

**—Recuérdame, al volver a nuestra dimensión, darle una paliza** —habló Comet

**—No eres el único** —Space lo miró.

**— ¿Qué crees que haya que hacer para regresar?—**

**—Llevarnos bien—**

**—Yo recuerdo llevarme bien contigo… exceptuando las veces que hemos peleado por cosas insignificantes—**

**—Si, igual—**Space lo miró de pies a cabeza **— creo que lo mejor será echar un vistazo al lugar, no quiero quedarme aquí todo el día, parada. Además, hay que explorar esta dimensión, no recuerdo haber escuchado de ninguna dimensión en la que las personas sean multicolores, ninguno de los libros o archivos que he leído tampoco mencionan nada al respecto—**

**—Estoy contigo… —**

Comet y Space se encaminaron por el primer camino que vieron, conversando del día o algo parecido. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos era bueno conversando, lo cual les daba otra razón para convertirse en pareja - según Loving - aunque ellos lo negaban constantemente, sonrojándose.

**— ¿Libros favoritos? O espera, ya me lo has dicho** —mencionó Comet.

**— No hay mucho de que hablar cuando nos conocemos desde hace 311 años—**

**—Tenías…15 cuando recibiste tu elemento ¿no? —**

**— Tú estuviste ahí—**

Los dos siguieron conversando, esta vez de cómo era la vegetación del lugar. De lo que no se percataban era que un joven blanco de cabello negro los estaba observando.

**—Tres…dos…—**contaba Light dispuesto a saltar sobre Comet, ya que él estaba de espaldas**—uno… ¡ya!—**se dijo en susurro y salto con perfecta sincronización a la espalda del pobre "joven", el cual cayó al suelo pesadamente.

**— ¡¿LIGHT?!—**exclama Space incrédula al ver a su hermanito menor sobre su compañero

**—Auch…—**murmuró Comet con un dolor en el pecho y la espalda bastante grande. El estaba prácticamente pegado al césped.

**—Lo siento…—**se disculpó Light, parándose; acto imitado por Comet que se sacudió un poco de agua que había tenido el césped.

Enseguida dedujo "ayer debió llover" pensó para si, mientras caminaba hasta Space y Light.

**— ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?—**preguntó Space aun incrédula

**—Confusion me trajo, fue divertido, ¿Cómo creen que sean las estrellas en esta dimensión?—**

**—No hablemos de estrellas**—intervino Comet— **¡hablemos de como rayos volver! Estoy muy cansado, sin mencionar que en nuestra dimensión es de noche y aquí de día, y lo peor es que mañana tengo entrenamiento con los chicos ¡y yo soy el líder del grupo! ¿Lo olvidan?—**

**—Pues…—**Light se cayó de inmediato al ver la expresión seria de Comet

**—Comet, tranquilo, solo hay que llevarnos bien y Confusion nos va a devolver a nuestra dimensión**—mencionó Space

**—Está bien**—Comet suspiró y se sentó en el césped al igual que Space y Light.

**—El césped está mojado** —se quejó Light, Space lo miró de reojo.

**— ¿Qué hacemos?—**preguntó Space.

**— ¡Oh, yo sé! ¿Por qué no conversan como gente normal?—**Comet y Space estaban con la gotita estilo anime en la cabeza —**oh cierto, ustedes dos no son buenos conversando —**

**—Light—**refunfuñó Comet**— ¿entonces que propones?—**

**—Am… ¡Que hablen de las cosas por las cuales se han peleado, entiendan porqué se enojaron y se reconcilien!—**

Space y Comet se miraron, pensando. Luego asintieron a Light quien sonrió y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

**— ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando te dije débil? Yo realmente no sabía de lo que eras capaz—**empezó Comet

**—Eso fue hace 310 años, y ya te he perdonado, era la primera vez que nos enviaron a pelear juntos—**le recordó Space

**— ¿Y recuerdas la vez en la que te dije que tenías cero posibilidades contra ese dragón tú sola?—**

**—Si… realmente no sabía de lo que eran capaces los Pecus Nigrum—**Space se sonrojó levemente

**—Era tu primera vez… ¿Qué tal de la ocasión en la que me dijiste idiota?—**

**— ¡Lo siento! Pero es que en ese momento en verdad me pareciste un completo idiota al dejar a tu grupo a su suerte** —se explicó Space, mirándolo severamente.

**— ¡No los dejé a su suerte! Digo, soy el líder y mi trabajo es tomar la decisión que sea correcta para el equipo. Tú me debes entender, de todas maneras tú también eres la líder de tu grupo ¿no?—**

**— ¡Pero yo nunca las dejaría a su suerte!**—

**— ¡Ya te dije que yo no…!—**

**— ¡ALTO! Está bien, antes de que comencemos a pelear de nuevo, explícate —**

**—Bien—**refunfuño Comet, pero debía admitir que le gustaba como Space tomaba decisiones prudentes**—necesitaba ir por Solar para que nos ayudase a vencer al maldito de Wild, te recuerdo que nosotros nunca hemos peleado antes contra él—**

**_Flash Back_**

Comet estaba corriendo. Lo extraño era que no era un humano, ¡sino un unicornio! Siguió corriendo para evadir más rayos negros.

**— ¡Comet, si no hacemos algo pronto esto se irá al diablo!—**le gritó un pegaso azul claro con una espada en su boca para bloquear los ataques

**—Estoy pensando—**fue lo único que se le ocurrió

**— ¡Este tal Wild es demasiado fuerte!—**gritó un pegaso de melena verde desde el cielo ¿disparando con una pistola P-23?

**—Tomaremos medidas más fuertes—**un poni de tierra café pálido empezó a correr y le dio, con una fuerte patada de sus patas traseras, a una roca y esta salió volando mientras que Wild, un alicornio negro de melena gris con una franja de azul apenas perceptible, la esquivaba, pero justo cuando se dio cuenta, Comet lo había inmovilizado con un hechizó.

Un joven pegaso blanco sonrió de tal manera que parecía que nunca hubieran peleado. Pero esa sonrisa no duró para cuando Wild les lanzó un rayo, liberándolos del hechizo.

**—No podremos acabar esto solos...necesitamos a…. —**

**— ¡A LAS PORTADORAS NO!—**gritaron sus compañeros interrumpiendo al pobre de Comet.

**—…Iba a decir a la reina Solar—**terminó Comet

Sus compañeros, arrepentidos por su anterior comentario, asintieron. Luego Comet se fue corriendo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**—Eso explica el porqué Wild ya los conocía —**manifestó Space en voz baja

**— ¿Ya entiendes ahora? Nunca los dejé a su suerte… y nunca me dijiste como sabías eso—**

**—Magia, duh—**

**—…A veces maldigo el que puedas hacer magia en cualquier dimensión, exista o no en esa dimensión** —Space rio levemente ante el comentario de Comet

**— ¡PORFIN!—**los dos escucharon un grito proveniente desde las sombras, allí estaba Light aplaudiendo**— ¡POR FIN ACLARARON SUS DUDAS!—**

Space sonrió ante lo dicho por su hermanito menor. Luego sacudió su cabeza levemente, el sueño la estaba venciendo, vio la misma acción por parte de Comet

Por otro lado, Light se lanzó a brazos de Comet diciendo mil y un palabras sin sentido, pero que tenían que ver con lo que habían aclarado, y después cayó dormido.

**— ¡¿NOS ESCUCHÓ?!—**Comet se veía asombrado abriendo sus ojos como platos

**—Eso es normal en él—**aclaró Space **— recuérdame no dejarlo mucho tiempo con Fire y Firm—**

**—Aleluya —**los dos vieron ahora a Confusion

**—Tú…—**hablo Comet formando un puño con su mano izquierda en señal de enojo**— ¡O NOS DEVUELVES A LA DIMENSION EN LA QUE ESTABAMOS O TE LANZO POR UN ACANTILADO!—**

**—Primero, quieras o no, no puedes hacerme nada por lo que dijo Water. Segundo, aunque me lanzaras a un acantilado o a una trituradora, yo aparecería justo atrás tuyo. Y tercero, ¡agárrense!—**

Confusion chasqueó los dedos y un portal apareció atrás suyo, absorbiéndolos a los cuatro, mientras Space y Comet gritaban porque nunca habían entrado a uno de esos portales que hacía Confusion, éste solo gritaba "Woohoo"

Space colisionó contra su cama y después Light contra ella. Solo faltaba uno más, pero se confundió al no sentir el peso de Comet encima suyo.

**— ¿Qué?—**Space se levantó y acomodó a Light en su cama, mientras veía los primeros rayos del sol aparecer en el horizonte, suspiró resignada. Quería dormir.

Dos golpes en su puerta.

**— ¿Space?—**ella reconoció esa voz, era de Rose.

**—Ya voy…—**

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió sobándose un ojo con su mano libre, tratando de mantenerse despierta.

**— ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que te vas a caer dormida en cualquier segundo** —preguntó Rose preocupada, ella era una joven blanca de cabello tomate.

**—Digamos que no dormí bien… ¿y porque estás aquí?—**

**—No me digas que te olvidaste que día es hoy, ¡es el primer día en toda mi vida que te veo olvidar una fecha!—**

**—…Am…—**

**—Hoy es el aniversario de cuando nos conocimos—** le recordó Rose

**— ¡EL ANIVERSARIO! ¡¿COMO LO PUDE OLVIDAR?!—**Rose vio como Space corría adentro de su habitación y caminaba de un lado a otro**— ¿Qué hay de las demás? ¿Todo esta listo ya?—**

**— ¡Todo! Pero Space… deberías descansar, te veo…cansada —**

**— ¡No! ¡NUNCA! ¡Jamás me perdería algún aniversario!—**

**—Escucha Space, eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti, así que ve a dormir, podremos esperar y hasta posponer la fecha para mañana si lo deseas. Pero descansa —**Rose la empujó hasta su cama, pero cuando vio al pelinegro acostado sonrió y lo cogió en brazos como si no pesara nada, pues no mostraba signos de dificultad al cargar a Light—**voy a dejar al dormilón en su cuarto, suerte —**

Luego de decir eso, cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

* * *

Comet se despertó bruscamente de su cama al sentir los rayos del sol golpear su cara, miro a los lados y escucho pasos afuera de su cuarto.

Con cautela abrió la puerta, peor antes se miro sus manos ¡al fin, ya no era multicolor! Luego abrió la puerta. Vio a Rose cargar a Light.

**— ¿Habrá sido un sueño?—**

Dejo de pensar el eso y trato de cambiarse de ropa… pero lastimosamente cayo dormido en su cama… de nuevo.

* * *

Desde lejos, Confusion veía a Comet con una sonrisa

**—Esos dos se quieren—**escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos, estaba atrás suyo una joven blanca casi morena de cabello rojo con líneas de rosado

**— ¿Loving? ¿En verdad crees que se quieran?—**

**—Claro, si no, no te hubiera pedido que los trates de reconciliar—**

* * *

**…**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Les gusto. Espero que si, porque me tomo tiempo hacerlo.**

**Aclaro, el nombre de Confusion se lee en Ingles.**

**Proximo capitulo:**_ Aprende, es necesario _(Personajes:- Cristal, Shot)

**Saludos,**

**Gothic Black.**


	2. Aprende, es necesario

**Capitulo 2:- Aprende, es necesario**

Un joven blanco de cabello verde estaba dibujando en lo que parecía ser una _tableta digital_, mientras que al frente suyo estaba una joven blanca de cabello rosado claro - el cual estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo - que patinaba sobre el hielo y lo mejor es que lo hacía con felicidad, pero ella no llevaba el peculiar abrigo que se debía llevar si querías ir a una montaña nevada.

Shot terminaba de dibujar un copo de nieve en el aparato electrónico, lo extraño es que el copo no era de nieve sino de hielo, y hasta el mismo hielo parecía vidrio. El copo reflejaba el arco iris con sus siete colores acompañado del brillo que reflejaba el copo de "nieve" debido al sol, pero también tenía sombra. La cual era muy pequeña, que casi ni se notaba. Una de las razones de ello era que Shot odiaba la oscuridad. Le recordaba los enfrentamientos con Wild Nightmare, el cual - como lo dice el nombre - era el _rey de las pesadillas._

Shot también le agrego un efecto 3D al dibujo, y con ello quedo satisfecho.

Cristal había dejado de patinar y se acerco al joven de cabello verde para ver el porqué esa sonrisa tan grande en su rostro

**— ¿Qué dibujaste?—**inquirió ella, mientras él le dirigía la mirada.

—**Un copo de nieve** —respondió el con una sonrisa, Cristal se la devolvió para sentarse a su lado.

**—Un día de estos deberías enseñarme como dibujar así **—comento Cristal apegándose un poco más al joven para poder apreciar el dibujo, de lo que no se percato es que Shot se sonrojo después de que ella hizo eso.

**— ¿Y por qué? Tú puedes dibujar cualquier cosa en el hielo con solo mover tu mano** —Shot señalo el lago congelado en el cual estaba el dibujo de un copo de nieve enorme a lo cual Cristal miro al suelo

**—Eso no es dibujar…—**Shot entonces sintió unas ganas irresistibles de poner uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apegándola a su pecho. ¿Pero cómo podría hacer eso? Si Ice se llegaba a enterar de seguro ese sería su último día de vida

**—S-si quieres te enseño…—**el pobre joven no pudo terminar por un abrazo de Cristal

**— ¡Y yo te devuelvo el favor enseñándote a patinar!—**exclamo, con notable alegría en su voz

**— ¡¿Patinar?!—**Shot empezó a ser jalado por Cristal hasta el lago congelado, en donde Shot se empezó a resbalar torpemente, pero siempre caía en montículos de nieve que salían de la nada **—Cristal, te agradezco el gesto, pero no me tienes que devolver el favor…—**

**— ¿Recuerdas el día en el que Solar dijo que tu ibas a ser mi guardia personal?—**Shot alzo la vista, ese día…lo recordaba perfectamente.

**—Como si fuera ayer—**

**— ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que querrías aprender a patinar?—** ¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo esa chica se acordaba de algo que paso hace como 311 años?!

**—S-si —**menciono nervioso, ¿Qué acaso el destino lo odiaba?

**—Pues bien, aquí estas ¡así que aprovecha!—**

Shot suspiro de alivio, al parecer Cristal no había notado el nerviosismo en su voz. Pero eso no significaba que dejara el patinaje a un lado, pues Cristal siguió enseñándole lo básico hasta que él se pudo parar por un máximo de 3 minutos antes de caer en un montículo de nieve.

**— ¿Viste eso?—**se emociono el joven levantándose, hubiera saltado de no ser que estuviera parado en hielo

**—Me alegra que hallas mejorado tu equilibrio —**detallo Cristal con una sonrisa ayudando a que Shot se levante

**— ¿Cómo lo haces para que parezca tan fácil?—**

**—Tengo mucha experiencia —**

Shot sonrió ante la sinceridad de la voz de Cristal, a veces detestaba el que Cristal tuviera un hermano tan sobreprotector ¡¿Por qué la chica que le atraía tenía que tener ese tipo de hermano?! Esperen… ¡¿Cristal le gustaba?!

Shot se sonrojo de sobre manera a lo cual Cristal arqueo una ceja

**— ¿Te pasa algo?—**pregunto ella, preocupada

**— ¿Ah? No…nada —**respondió nervioso, a lo cual Cristal frunció el ceño

**—Shot, se que te pasa algo ¿Qué es?—**

**—…Yo te…tu me…—**

**— ¡Chicos!—**

Una voz más interrumpió al pobre de Shot. Un hombre blanco de cabello gris claro llego corriendo a donde ellos estaban, Ice se quedo estático al ver a su hermanita abrazada de Shot por el cuello, y este que ya estaba a punto de colocar sus manos en su cadera.

Ice los miro con el ceño fruncido mientras los dos jóvenes se separaban con un ligero rubor ¿desde que momento se habían puesto en esa postura?

**— ¡Cristal! ¿El tonto de Sheet te hizo algo?—**se apresuró a preguntar Ice acercándose a Cristal con dificultadas por que ella estaba parada sobre el hielo.

**— ¡Hey!—**se quejo Shot, viéndose tirado en el hielo solido por culpa de Ice quien lo había empujado

**—No te entrometas Sheet—**hablo bruscamente Ice, Shot solo puso pensar _"maldito…"_

**— ¿Estás bien Shot?—**intervino Cristal con semblante preocupado y ayudándolo a incorporarse en el hielo solido

**—Si…—**respondió Shot sobándose la cabeza, Ice solo pudo mirarlos con el ceño aun mas fruncido

**—Ice, ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿Por qué le haces esto?—**preguntó Cristal, molesta

—**No me cae bien, Cristal. Yo solo veo por tu seguridad y la de Diamond** — Shot se animo a fruncir el ceño ¡eso era claramente una ofensa a su persona!

**— ¡ICE! ¿Qué palabra de _'guardia personal'_ no entiendes?—**el hielo empezaba a quebrarse, no era buena señal

**—Cristal, hablamos esto en otro momento antes de que nos ahogues a los tres en agua helada** —Ice se veía claramente cansado, mientras Cristal tomaba aire y se iba de ahí mientras el hielo dejaba de fragmentarse.

Cristal cogió de la mano a Shot y lo llevo a rastras al palacio, Ice se quedo entre molesto y cansado. Algo que podía apreciar del joven era que era in capaz de lidiar con su hermana si permitía que la siguiera _'conquistando'_ según el

Cristal por otra parte solo estaba molesta, ella había pasado como 311 años con Shot ¡Y aun así su hermano seguía diciendo 'no me cae bien'!

Shot solo estaba cabizbajo ¿y ahora que haría? No podría decirle a Cristal nada sin que Ice interviniese, y eso que solo le faltaba una palabra para poder decirle lo que sentía ¡Maldito Ice!

…

Loving miraba todo desde su posición, si que Ice era un dolor de cabeza

**— ¿Y que piensas hacer? No podrás unir a esos dos si no quitas a Ice del caminó** —le señaló Confusion sentándose a su lado

**—No sé, pero uniré a cada una de las chicas con los chicos, en verdad merecen una vida feliz por el resto de la eternidad —**

**— ¿Y Shine?—**

**—El es un buen hermano, seguro que él se lleva más que bien con Secret —**

**— ¿Thunder?—**

**—Un tanto creído, pero muy…amable —**

**—Nada amable… ¿Qué hay de…Fortis?**

**— ¿El hermano de Rose? Tiempo que no le veo…pero si se lleva bien con Golden —**

**— ¿Y cómo piensas enamorarlos? ¿Con las flechitas de tú padre?—**

**— ¡Cupido no es mi padre! ¡Es más, el no existe!—**

**— ¿Y de donde salió el nombre de Loving Heart?—**Confusion estaba claramente jugando con ella

**—Eres un tonto…—**

Loving miro más de cerca a los dos jóvenes, Cristal estaba peleando con Ice y Shot no se quería entrometer…

* * *

**Ugh, amor. Debo admitir que no me gusto escribir mucho el cap por el romance - si lo puedo decir de ese modo - ahora solo aclaro ¿si vieron las palabras que estaban en cursiva, no?**

**Tableta digital:-** Algo que utilizan algunos artistas de Deviantart, tiene muchos colores y detalles de sobra. Lo pueden buscar en internet y verlo si quieren. También pueden buscar los copos de nieve y encontraran muchos, pero uno de ellos coincide con la descripción que di

**El rey de las pesadillas:-** ¡No me culpen, que no es un crossover entre Rise Of The Guardians y MLP para meter a Picth Black! - o como se escriba el nombre - así que dejo nomas a Wild como el rey de las pesadillas de esa dimensión.

**La actitud de Ice**:- Según Blue, Ice es un hermano muy sobreprotector - aunque yo le puse como exagerado XD- y pues, como los OC's son en mayoría de ella pues… ¡eh aquí al sobreprotector hermano mayor Ice Shadow!

**El _'amor'_ entre Shot y Cristal:-** Pues…Blue me dijo que tenía bastantes parejas de sus OC's…yo solo sigo su idea inicial

**Eso es todo. Y si Death, acertaste, si iba a haber Cristal x Shot**

**Siguiente capítulo:**- _La velocidad es mi vida_ (**_Personajes_**_:- Rainbow Death, Fleeting Light, Photenix_)

**Saludos,**

**Gothic Black ۞**

**Pos:-** _Ya tengo mi simbolo XD Y otra cosa, se supone que el cap saldria mañana (Sabado 22-03-2014) pero...Blue me convencio de subirlo antes_


	3. La velocidad es mi vida

**Capitulo 3:- La velocidad es mi vida (Advertencia:- Capitulo pony)**

Una pegaso blanca de melena rojo claro y cutie mark de un tornado gris surcaba los aires de manera rápida, mientras que atrás suyo estaba un pegaso azul claro de melena azul oscuro y cutie mark de una nube negra con un relámpago amarillo tratando de alcanzarla.

**—Death… ¿Por qué la prisa?—**pregunto el pegaso azul arqueando una ceja

**—Hace años que no volaba a la vista de todos. Porque normalmente solemos estar en dimensiones en las que no se puede hacer magia y por ende no puedo volar libremente, ahora quiero disfrutar** —y después de decir eso, la pegaso blanca se alejo a una velocidad increíble dejando algo como electricidad por donde pasaba.

Photenix solo pudo esbozar una ligera sonrisa antes de detenerse en una nube para poder apreciar el mar.

Death esquivaba nubes con suma facilidad mientras reía ligeramente. Pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a una grifo amarilla de toques color blanco y ojos dorados.

**—Aurea —**murmuro Death, en su dimensión de origen esa joven le daba muchos problemas. Rápidamente asumió que no sabría quien era ella puesto que ni ella ni sus amigas tienen contrapartes en alguna otra dimensión.

—**Valla, valla. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?—**paro en el aire al escuchar la voz de aquella Griffin

**— ¿Qué quieres Aurea?—**pregunto rápidamente Death.

La joven grifo se sorprendió de que aquella pegaso supiera su nombre, así que solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

**— ¿Así que sabes mi nombre?—**

**_—"Maldición, soy una tonta"—_**pensó Death

**— ¿Y que hay del tuyo?—**

**—Death…Rainbow Death—**

**—Veo que eres rápida ¿pero que tanto?—**Death suspiro pesadamente, se lo veía venir.

**—Ahora no estoy de ánimos para carreras Aurea —**

**—Tú dices eso, pero te vi volando realmente rápido. Además, ¿no es porque tengas miedo, verdad?—**Death respiro profundó al sentir como el aire a su alrededor empezaba a soplar con fuerza.

**—No. Tengo. Miedo —**

**— ¿Entonces que esperas?—**

**— ¿Qué…qué tienes en mente?**—

**—Una carrera por el cañón Hydria —**

**— ¿Cañón Hydria?—**

**— ¿Qué acaso no has escuchado de él? ¿En dónde vives? ¿En una cueva?—**Death frunció el ceño mientras el aire soplaba con mayor intensidad **—el cañón Hydria se conoce por ser el más peligroso entre los cañones, el único que cuenta con rocas flotantes y los dragones más grandes jamás vistos—**

**— ¡¿Y quieres entrar ahí?!—**Murmuro Death — **hecho** —habló un poco insegura. Aurea sonrió mientras volaba en una dirección seguida por Death.

Cuando llegaron Death abrió leve mente la boca al ver los arboles caídos, la falta de iluminación y los numerosos agujeros -en los cuales de seguro se escondían criaturas feroces- del lugar. Aurea la miro con superioridad al ver la expresión de Death.

**—Y eso que solo es la entrada —**murmuro la Griffin atrayendo la atención de la pegaso.

**_—"Esta Aurea es mucho más loca que la que conozco"—_**

**— ¡Te veo en el final!—**y con eso salió volando

Death regreso a ver al cielo y luego salió volando esquivando con gran agilidad entre los árboles. Aurea miro como se acercaba y rápidamente dio un golpe a un árbol, mientras este caía de improviso hacia Death. Aurea miro con asombro como Death lo esquivaba a una velocidad indescriptible. Rápidamente siguió volando mientras Death la seguía por atrás.

Aurea pateo una pared mientras miles de rocas caían hacia Death. La pegaso blanca comenzó a esquivarlas mostrando signos de dificultad por que caían muy rápidamente y demasiado apegadas como para tomarse un descanso de tantas rocas. Death termino raspándose el ala derecha por una roca que cayó muy cerca de la que esquivo recientemente. Pero recupero el equilibrio en cuestión de un 1 segundo para luego esquivar otra y volar lejos de la avalancha, el ala le ardió y por eso aterrizo en una de las rocas que caían para luego saltar a una que estaba estable-apegada a una pared-y que pudo por fin darse un respiro.

**—Rayos —**se topo el ala con un casco para luego mirar al frente con el ceño fruncido—**ya tomo mucha ventaja, y yo de tonta acepte la carrera —**

Salto a otra roca y tomo impulso de esta para poder volar-o mejor dicho planear- hasta otra que estaba metros más lejos. Luego se le ocurrió una cosa, sonrió antes de desaparecer dejando una estela de electricidad por donde pasaba. ¡Estaba volando a la velocidad de la luz! Rápidamente alcanzo a Aurea para luego bloquearle el paso cayendo un una roca que estaba al frente de ella.

**— ¡¿Tú?! Pero estabas…—**

**—Se donde estaba. Tú juegas sucio —**

Las dos estaban en un espacio muy estrecho, con telarañas y todo húmedo. Aurea iba a responder pero algo se oyó a la lejanía, por donde habían vuelto.

**_ROOOAR_**

Se volvió a escuchar, esta vez más claro y fuerte.

**— ¡¿Ves lo que hiciste?!—**grito Death

**—Tu cállate, es la oportunidad perfecta para ver a un dragón —**Aurea sonrió con malicia para luego ocultarse entre los arboles tirados. Death iba a gritarle cuando dos pares de ojos amarillos robaron toda su atención. Desde las sombras salió un dragón gigantesco de color negro y escamas grises. Death abrió los ojos como platos…

**—Es más grande que un Pecus Nigrum…—**murmuro para si, antes de que el dragón la atacara. Ella rápidamente voló hacia otra roca y se preparo para atacar…pero se detuvo al recordar que estaba siendo vigilada por el Griffin más chismoso de toda Equestria.

Por su despiste el dragón logro destruir la roca en la que se apoyaba por una bola de fuego. Death enseguida desplego sus alas para poder atinarle un patada en el hocico, el dragón escupió una bola de fuego como respuesta, Death la esquivo con facilidad mientras que la bola impactaba contra el árbol en el que se había escondido Aurea, dejándola inconsciente. Death aprovecho el momento para disparar una bola eléctrica al dragón el cual enseguida se empezó a retorcer y contraataco con fuego. Death rápidamente la esquivo mientras contraatacaba con una oleada de aire tan fuerte que el dragón tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y en eso ella aprovecho para lanzarle una bola eléctrica y la bestia gigantesca gruño de dolor.

El dragón le trato de pegar con su cola de no ser porque Death voló a tal velocidad que en cuestión de segundos ya había acabado con el dragón por el impacto inesperado y fuerte en su cuello.

Death cogió a la Griffin y se la llevo hasta el final evadiendo a unos lobos cafés de madera. La dejo lo más alejado del cañón posible, pero antes la refresco con un poco de agua de las nubes.

**— ¡Death! ¡Te eh estado buscando por todo el lugar! ¿Dónde estabas?—**reclamo Photenix molesto y preocupado a la vez

**—Oh, ya sabes. Volando. Pero ¿te que hiciste?—**

**—Te estuve buscando por todo el lugar, y recién te encuentro… ¿Qué te paso?—**pregunto Photenix al ver el raspado del ala derecha de Death.

**—Larga historia —**

**—Sabes que tu hermano me matara si sabe esto ¿no?—**

Death sonrió mientras lo empujaba hacia el pueblo, Photenix simplemente pudo suspirar.

**— ¿Peleaste y no me lo dijiste?—**cuestiono el pegaso.

**—Algo así…digamos que me reencontré con…una _vieja amiga_ —**

* * *

**Y aquí se acaba este capítulo ¿Cómo les pareció?**

**Bueno, yo solo digo que me fue muy difícil hacer este capítulo. ****Gracias a Rainbow Death, Blue y TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15**

**Siguiente capítulo:- **_Tranquila como el agua_** (_Personajes_**_:- Water Shy, Secret Key, Shine_**)**

**Saludos,**

**Gothic Black ۞**

**_Pos:- _**_Siento la tardanza, pero los deberes son terribles…_


	4. Tranquila como el agua

**Capitulo 4:- Tranquila como el agua**

Water, una joven blanca de cabello celeste, caminaba por la orilla del mar sintiendo como la brisa salada de este le movía los cabellos. Atrás suyo venia un joven moreno de cabello rojo natural que estaba leyendo algo.

**—****Secret…—**murmuro la joven.

**— ****¿Qué pasa Water?—**pregunta al instante el joven.

**— ****¿Te gustaría hacer algo?—**

Secret alzo la mirada para ver a la portadora de la Esperanza a los ojos.

**— ****¿Cómo que?—**pregunto amistosamente, Water sonrió

…

**— ****¡Ugh! No es justo —**se quejo el joven pelirrojo al sentir el impacto del agua salada en su cara **—tú controlas el agua, dame ventaja —**le pidió, ya que los dos estaban dentro del agua.

Water rio suavemente al ver la expresión de su guardia personal, el cual quedo hipnotizado con esa risa armoniosa que solo ella podía hacer. Secret aprovecho que ella estaba riendo para tirarle agua, que ella no pudo detener y terminó mojándola, haciendo que su cerquillo se le pegara a la frente. El muchacho se empezó a reír para luego ser acompañado por la risa de Water.

**—****Me tomaste por sorpresa** —murmuro la joven, mientras Secret solo sonreía.

—**Estamos a mano ahora** —rió el joven.

Water esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de mover su mano y que Secret fuera mojado por una ola que vino de quien sabe dónde, ahora el flequillo del joven le tapaba los ojos.

**— ****¡Hey!** —se quejo entre risas Secret, a lo cual Water solo lo miro de manera inocente.

**—****Esta vez fue el viento el que movió el agua, no yo —**

**—****Ah, no. Vi claramente que fuiste tu, tramposa —**

Secret se acerco a Water y paso una mano por su cintura, apegándola más a él. Lo cual saco un leve sonrojo por parte de ambos, ocasionando que el agua se volviera calmada y sin ninguna clase de oleaje. Water solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos, Secret sonrió al ver que Water no se resistía.

—**Estas hermosa…—**susurro Secret inconscientemente, Water se sonrojo a más no poder. Secret se dio cuenta y se separo de inmediato sonrojándose como Water—**m-me refiero…te ves hermosa, como siempre…digo…—**

**—****Gracias —**murmuro Water, mirando el agua…

Secret sonrió embobado viendo a la tímida chica que tenía en frente suyo, antes de que una ola salida de quien sabe que lado lo derribara en el agua. Abrió los ojos entrecerrada mente mientras veía las aguas saladas y la silueta de Water quien al parecer se estaba acercando, se levanto rápidamente y tomo aire, mientras veía a una preocupada Water acercarse.

**—****P-perdón, creo que no estaba pensando** —se disculpo la joven peli-celeste

**—****Oh, no te preocupes** —le sonrió sacándose un poco de agua de la cara —**Ugh, el agua salda no sabe muy bien** —tosió un poco y luego miro a Water con una sonrisa **— ¿Qué más quieres hacer, señora tramposa?—**Water rio suavemente antes de coger su mano y tirarlo fuera del agua.

Al estar fuera del agua, Water se sentó en la arena a las orillas del mar, por lo cual el agua le seguía mojando los pies levemente. Secret la imito, luego la regreso a ver curioso, la joven también le regreso a ver para que la vista de los dos se encontrara. Lejos de ahí, un joven blanco de cabello azul se acercaba. Al ver la escena rio y se acerco más a la _"pareja"_ planeando asustarlos. Pero se apiado y solo se sentó en la mitad, ocasionando que los dos dejaran de mirarse y pasaran a mirar al joven.

**— ****¿S-Shine?** —Water de inmediato se mostro confundida —**pero…tu dijiste que ibas a quedarte en casa esta semana…—**

**— ****¿Y que no puedo sorprender a mi hermanita menor? —**Pregunto con una sonrisa para luego regresar a ver a Secret **— ¿Cómo estas Key? —**los dos se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

—**Bien, afortunadamente** —respondió Secret, Shine asintió y regreso a ver a Water.

—**Y… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?—**pregunto de manera divertida el joven mayor al querer fastidiar a su hermanita y su acompañante

—**No…nada** —se animo a responder su hermana menor

—**Oh… ¿seguros?—**de inmediato Secret y Water se ruborizaron **—vale, vale, ya no hablemos más de esto… ¿quieren regresar? Es tarde —**

Los dos se fijaron en el atardecer que adornaba el cielo cubriéndolo de colores como el anaranjado amarillento, había un poco de morado que no se notaba mucho. Water asintió y se levanto quitando la poca arena que se había quedado en su jean, para luego regresar a ver a Secret quien solo se limitaba a quitar la arena de su pantalón, Shine no estaba haciendo nada más que verlos. Los tres empezaron a caminar, en eso Shine se dio cuenta de algo que se le había pasado.

**—****Están mojados ¿no se habrán metido al agua con esa clase de ropa, o si? —**Inquirió el joven peli-azul, mientras que su hermana asentía arrepentida —**advierto, se van a enfermar** —Shine los miro con una sonrisa, a lo cual Secret y Water solo volvieron a asentir como respuesta.

* * *

**Ok, admito que este cap. estuvo un poco flojo para haberme tardado tanto, y en verdad lo siento, pero tuve exposiciones y de más en la escuela.**

**Siguiente capítulo**:- _Los secretos son dañinos (__**Personajes**__:- Rose Farm, Golden Earth)_

**Saludos,**

**Gothic Black **


End file.
